


If You Say It's Time to Move On

by chashkieh



Series: Tumblr Prompts [26]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, Step-Satan, Tumblr: luciferprompts, established deckerstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Established Deckerstar. It’s their first big fight. None of the two want to be the one to apologise. “You are my favourite person!”
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Tumblr Prompts [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407214
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	If You Say It's Time to Move On

Lucifer sees Chloe packing after their major argument last night that went on until this morning. They did promise each other not to sleep angry but, well, there’s a first time for everything. 

"Where are you going?"  
  
"Trixie and I are moving out."

"You don't have to. I'll leave."

"Don't be ridiculous, this is your house."

"This is your house, too." The prince of darkness tells his beloved, once again trying to remedy the situation. 

"You don't seem to be affected by this." Chloe momentarily stops from shoving her stuff into the suitcase. Lucifer frowns at her claim and tells her,  
  
"I am devastated, beyond relief actually. But if this is what you want, then by all means. Do whatever it is you need to do, but please come back to me. That's all I ask."

“Why won’t you just apologize?”  
  
“I will only apologize for reasons that are actually my fault.”

“So you’re saying this is _my_ fault? You’re unbelievable.” 

The Lightbringer wanted to be angry, wanted to hash it out with the Detective, but doing so will just make things worse. He decided to let her be.  
  
She slams that suitcase shut and proceeds to drag it outside of the room.  
  
“Trixie!”

"Mom? Where are you going?"  
  
" _We_ are going on a vacation."

"I don’t want to go. I want to stay with Lucifer."

Of course, the child was only telling the truth but Lucifer sensed this wasn’t the appropriate response what with the Detective’s flaring temper. 

The Lightbringer approached the child and knelt down. 

"Beatrice, much as I am flattered, you are better off with the Detective. You can, however, visit whenever you like."

"But I wanna stay with you! You're the coolest stepdad ever."

"Thank you," Lucifer kissed Trixie's head "don't you worry, spawn. I won't go anywhere. Don't give your mother a hard time, alright? Now be a peach and get your stuff."

Trixie proceeds to pout and frown but sighs in resignation.

Chloe haphazardly chucks the baggage in the backseat and makes her way over to the driver seat. Trixie, now old and tall enough, rides shotgun, still sporting that big frown on her face. 

“Is this really necessary, Mom?”  
  
“You don’t understand, Trix.” The Detective turns the ignition and speeds off, leaving tire marks behind.  
  
“I really don’t. Maybe if you explain? I don’t want to leave Papa alone. Can we not do this, please?”

“I have to do this. Or else, I’ll…” She paused, “you want to stay with Lucifer?”

“I do. But he said you need me more than he does. Right now, it seems he’s right.”

Chloe drives albeit absent-mindedly. The lights turn red on the intersection and she stops, looks at Trixie and says,

“You know, Lucifer’s my favorite person,” 

“I know.”

“I just can’t stand him at the moment. Because he’s right and I’m finding it hard within myself to accept that for some reason. I know it’s petty but I just can’t help myself.”

“Papa will understand, I’m sure of it.”

Chloe nods, almost on the verge of tears as she resumes the drive at the green light. They haven’t made it to the next intersection when she made a sudden u-turn and made Trixie shriek in horror. 

“Sorry, babe.”

Trixie could only nod, still reeling at the sudden turn of events. She braced herself and held on tightly on the armrest when her mother floored the Corvette. 

_Ugh, adults._  
  
The spawn mutters to herself while watching her mother weave in and out of traffic.

* * *

Lucifer ran his hands over his head in frustration after holding out until they were out of sight. He wanted to apologize, he really did, but his pride wouldn’t let him. He wasn’t at fault anyway. But then, he realized that it didn’t matter whose fault it was. He should’ve just apologized, and now he’s drowning himself in liquor as he pondered his next move. 

It’s useless though. He could barely get hammered by liquor if Chloe’s not around. However, the floor seemed to have suddenly become uneven. Has the booze’s effect finally kicked in? Lucifer had furrowed his brows and inspected the 3rd bottle of whiskey. Did Maze do something to it? Laced it with some drug or whatever? 

He heard the door open and was half-expecting Amenadiel to yell at him and set him straight after the 30th voicemail (also, said older brother was ignoring the younger brother’s prayer).

“Amena—” He stopped himself short when it wasn’t the tall, dark and brooding angel he was expecting. 

Chloe walked briskly towards the Devil who seemed to be dumbfounded and… drunk. She was going to scold him and then apologize, however, the fallen angel met her halfway and enveloped her in an embrace while begging for forgiveness.

“I’m sorry, Chloe, I —”

“No, _I’m_ sorry. It’s stupid,” 

“Apology accepted.”

Trixie sighed loudly, her arms crossed at the scene in front of her. 

“So, can I go back to my room now?”

“Yes, urchin.”

“You guys are _soooooo_ dramatic. Can I order pizza?”

“Yes. Now, run along.” Lucifer hands over an entire clip of one-hundred-dollar bills from his inside pocket and the urchin happily takes it off his hands. 

“Kaaayyyy!”

Trixie wanted to roll her eyes so hard but decided against it. Her mom’s been a lot sensitive lately and it’s beginning to drive her insane. But the child loved them both, although she wished they kind of schedule their ‘fights’ on days when she’s with her biological dad to spare her the drama. 

Trixie guessed it just needed some getting used to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one. Sorry, I didn't specify why they fought. So just think of anything/something really petty, which is why Trixie's annoyed but decided to play along. XD


End file.
